Conventionally, a coin processing device, which distinguishes genuineness of inserted coins, sorts and houses the inserted coins that have been determined as genuine coins for each denomination, and further, delivers the coins that have been sorted and housed in response to the amount of change or the like, is installed inside a vending machine or the like. FIG. 14 is a schematic view of such a coin processing device.
The coin processing device 1 is configured mainly of a coin sorting device 2 to distinguish genuineness of inserted coins and distribute the inserted coins for each denomination, and a coin delivering device 3 to house the inserted coins that have been distributed by the coin sorting device 2 for each denomination, and select and deliver coins, from the housed coins, in response to the amount of change or the like. Further, the coin sorting device 2 includes a coin identification means 4 to distinguish the genuineness and the denomination of the inserted coins and a coin distribution means 5 to distribute coins that have been determined as genuine coins by the coin identification means 4 for each denomination. In addition, the coin delivering device 3 includes a plurality of coin tubes 6 that houses the coins, which have been distributed for each denomination by the coin sorting device 2, for each denomination and a coin delivery means 7 to select and deliver coins from the plurality of coin tubes 6 in response to the amount of change or the like. A means, which delivers a coin by pulling out the coins housed in the coin tubes 6 one by one using a slide member referred to as a payout slide from slit-shaped holes opened at lowermost portions of the coin tubes 6, has been widely employed as the coin delivery means 7. The payout slide is provided with coin housing holes provided at portions corresponding to the lowermost portions of the respective coin tubes 6, and coins that have fit into the coin housing holes are pulled out. Further, the coin delivery means 7 selectively performs support of lower surfaces of the coins that have fit into the coin housing holes of the payout slide and release of the support using a slide members referred to as change slides, thereby controlling delivery and non-delivery of the pulled-out coin.